The Distraction
by burakkupeppa
Summary: Makan siang di atap seharusnya menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi seorang Takada Kenta, tetapi segalanya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk ketika Kenta mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar. Dan dari situlah Kim Yongguk mengambil kesempatan. / a Kencall School!AU / T-M


**The Distraction**

JBJ's Kenta x Yongguk

Rating : T semi M. Read at your own risk!

Warning : Mention of drugs

.

.

Semua mimpi buruk ini bermula pada suatu kebetulan tak terduga.

Saat itu, Takada Kenta tengah menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang di atap sekolah. Ditemani semilir angin yang memainkan rambutnya ringan, sambil menikmati langit biru musim semi yang disertai serabut putih awan.

Semuanya benar-benar menenangkan, Kenta merasa waktu istirahat saat itu adalah yang paling membahagiakan. Tanpa riuh seluruh penghuni sekolah yang berdesakkan di kantin, juga hama-hama pengganggu di kelas yang selalu meminta bekalnya dengan tidak tahu malu.

Sampai suara seseorang yang ia kenal di balik tangki penampung air mengacaukan segalanya.

Ya, Kenta tanpa sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang itu dengan entah siapa via telepon. Pada awalnya ia tidak peduli, dan memilih fokus pada makan siangnya.

Tapi sumpit yang ia pegang terjatuh begitu saja, ketika Kenta menyadari bahwa apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang _normal_.

Jelas dapat ia dengar oleh gendang telinganya sendiri, bahwa pembicaraan itu mengenai transaksi obat-obatan terlarang dan pembunuhan. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, Kenta tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu.

Sosok pendiam dengan mata yang terlihat menahan kantuk sepanjang jam pelajaran, dan yang seolah tidak memiliki tenaga di tubuh kurusnya.

Si perantau dari Cina, Kim Yongguk.

Kenta terus membeku, terlalu terkejut hingga badannya seolah-olah terpaku pada lantai marmer atap sekolah. Bahkan ketika Yongguk menyudahi teleponnya dan memergoki dirinya curi dengar soal pembicaraan hal terlarang itu, Kenta masih tidak dapat bergerak.

Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa kaupikir seorang Kim Yongguk akan membiarkan Takada Kenta pergi dan menjalani hidup damainya seperti biasa setelah mendengar segala hal yang seharusnya amat privasi itu?

Jelas tidak, dan Kenta sudah menyiapkan diri untuk minimal merelakan tubuhnya terluka parah, tetapi apa yang dilakukan oleh Kim Yongguk setelahnya ternyata jauh lebih buruk.

Karena mulai saat itu, Takada Kenta telah terjebak dalam perangkap tanpa cela milik Kim Yongguk. Hingga entah sampai kapan. Yang jelas, Kenta tersadar bahwa kehidupannya yang monoton namun damai akan berubah 180 derajat—ke arah yang lebih buruk, tentunya.

Memang apa lagi yang lebih mengerikan daripada menjadi seorang budak Kim Yongguk?

Terlebih, pemuda itu melayangkan ancaman yang tidak main-main. Bukan tertuju pada Kenta sendiri, melainkan pada orang-orang terdekat Kenta. Keluarga, sahabat-sahabatnya. Jelas, ia tidak diberi pilihan.

Maka dengan anggukan lemah, Kenta resmi mengikat janji dengan sang iblis berwujud pemuda sederhana itu.

 _Welcome to the hell_ , Takada Kenta.

.

.

Menyusuri koridor lengang di lantai tiga sekolah sore itu, Kenta terus berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala. Mulutnya sesekali mengembuskan napas panjang. Semakin mendekati perpustakaan di ujung koridor, langkahnya pun terasa semakin berat.

Sampai akhirnya ia memasuki perpustakaan yang telah benar-benar sepi itu, dan menemukan sosok _nya_ di kursi sisi ruangan. Sibuk meminum susu rasa pisang dengan sebuah manga heroik di tangan.

Oh, sungguh kelakuan yang imut untuk seseorang dengan latar belakang mengerikan. Kenta jadi ingin tertawa miris.

"Apa yang kaumau?"

Sosok itu—Kim Yongguk, menoleh. Ekspresi datarnya tidak berubah sama sekali ketika melihat Kenta dengan wajah kusut berdiri agak jauh di depannya. Tapi kemudian, sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit, membentuk senyum miring. Susu dan manga yang tadi dibacanya ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Aku butuh obat penenang."

Kenta menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia hendak membuka mulut, ingin bertanya lebih, tetapi Yongguk mendahului, "kemari dan duduk di sampingku."

Kenta menghela napas. Menyeret kaki ke jajaran bangku yang tengah diduduki Yongguk, namun tepat ketika ia hendak menempati sisi kiri Yongguk, tangan pemuda itu dengan kuat menariknya hingga oleng dan jatuh terduduk.

Tepat di pangkuan Kim Yongguk. _Nice_.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?"

Mendapati wajah si pemuda Cina yang nyaris tidak berjarak dengannya, Kenta jelas gugup dan panik. Tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari lengan Yongguk yang kini melingkari pinggangnya erat, pandangannya ia gulirkan ke sembarang arah kecuali pada lelaki di hadapannya.

Dan melihat gerak-gerik gelisah dari pemuda malang di pangkuannya, Yongguk malah merasa senang sekaligus puas. Lelaki rantauan dari Jepang itu benar-benar terlihat submisif dan rapuh.

 _Ternyata membuang waktu untuk bersekolah tidak seburuk itu._

"Kau tahu 'kan? Aku memiliki ketergantungan pada obat-obatan. Dan itu menyakitkan, tubuhku semakin hari semakin melemah." Yongguk berkata seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kenta. Dahinya ia pertemukan dengan milik pemuda itu.

Kenta berhenti memberontak. Perlahan, ia membalas tatapan Yongguk dan jantungnya mendadak bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

Mata gelap yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu, terlihat menajam dan berbinar. Retinanya seolah mengunci milik Kenta agar tetap terpaku menatapnya. Dan jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, fitur wajahnya yang tegas benar-benar terlihat tampan.

Sialan. Mana boleh Kenta terpesona pada lelaki yang memiliki sisi gelap nan mengerikan seperti di depannya ini.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan berhenti mengedarkan barang-barang terkutuk itu. Tapi untukku sendiri, aku ingin berhenti memakainya."

Mendengar itu, Kenta tertegun dengan mata yang perlahan membelalak. Memangnya semudah itu?

"Ya, itu akan sangat sulit. Karena itu aku butuh pengganti," ucap Yongguk seolah mengetahui pikiran Kenta.

"Aku butuh kau. Aku akan melepas obat-obatan dari hidupku, dan kau masuk untuk menggantikannya."

Kenta meringis dalam hati. Semenjak Yongguk mengklaim dirinya sebagai budak, ia sudah menyangka hal-hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Obat penenang atau anti-depresan sudah menjadi candu bagi Yongguk. Dan Kenta tidak bodoh, untuk menjadi pengganti zat-zat adiktif itu… berarti ia harus menyerahkan tubuhnya 'kan?

"Lalu, dengan cara apa?" tanya Kenta lirih. Ia sudah pasrah apabila mulai dari detik ini, ia harus kehilangan kesuciannya pada seorang Kim Yongguk.

Menampilkan seringai tipis, sebelah tangan Kim Yongguk membelai garis wajah Kenta perlahan, kemudian berhenti di dagu pemuda itu. Tangan satunya lagi mengusap punggung Kenta dengan gerakan sensual.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku. _It would be great to have sex with you in this kind of place."_

Seketika Kenta merinding. Pasalnya, Yongguk mengatakan itu tepat di telinganya dengan suara rendah dan hembusan napas berat. Jantungnya sudah berdebar hebat, ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat ketika merasakan wajah Yongguk kian mndekat, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan mereka berbagi udara yang sama, sampai kemudian…

Kepala Yongguk jatuh di pundak Kenta, seiring dengan pelukan yang makin mengerat.

Kenta mengerjap bingung. "Eh?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, melakukan hal itu di sini agak merepotkan. Lagipula tubuhmu enak dipeluk, biarkan seperti ini dulu."

Kenta bergerak-gerak gelisah. Masalahnya, posisi begini juga terlalu intim! Kaki Kenta berada di kedua sisi pinggang Yongguk, dan dada mereka benar-benar menempel, sama sekali tidak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua. "E-eh, tapi… I-ini terlalu dekat..."

Yongguk menggeram rendah. "Diam, jangan banyak bergerak. Atau kau benar-benar ingin kuperkosa di sini, sekarang juga?"

Dan Kenta seketika terdiam. Tubuhnya menegak dengan kaku. Yongguk makin melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kenta, lalu terkekeh ringan. "Ngomong-ngomong, jantungmu berisik sekali ya."

 _Sialan_.

"T-tidak, kok!" elak Kenta dengan wajah memerah.

"Hah, sudahlah..."

Setelah itu hening. Kenta sendiri sibuk bergelut dalam pikirannya sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantung sementara Yongguk memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, menikmati aroma lembut vanilla yang memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Mungkin ia tidak salah untuk mencoba melepas obat-obatan yang kini masih bersarang di sakunya, dan memilih si 'budak' sebagai penenang. Entah kenapa presensi pemuda itu di dekapannya dapat membuatnya tenang, dengan kehangatan tubuh dan wangi vanilla yang mendadak ia sukai.

Mungkin ia dapat melakukan hubungan badan yang panas dengan pemuda itu lain kali.

Sementara Kenta, dirinya masih berpikir kenapa lelaki yang sedang memeluknya ini sama sekali tidak terasa berbahaya. Perlakuannya pada Kenta sekarang pun sama sekali tidak kasar, walau entah ke depannya akan bagaimana.

Justru sebaliknya, ia terlihat rapuh.

Dan kenapa Kim Yongguk bisa memiliki ketergantungan pada obat-obatan terlarang? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kehidupan lelaki itu?

Pada akhirnya, suasana hening itu terus berlanjut. Dengan badan yang saling berhimpit walau tanpa bertukar kata.

Hingga tanpa disadari, jantung mereka mulai berdetak seirama.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, satu perasaan aneh mulai tumbuh merambati hati.

Tapi, apa resiko dari hubungan kedua orang ini ke depannya nanti?

.

.

END

ADA YANG SUKA KENCALL? #heboh

Ini aku bikin apa ya wkwkwk, mana judulnya ga nyambung pula -_-

Pokoknya aku suka Kencall dari jaman broduce, dan pengen menambah arsip fic mereka yang sepertinya masih sepi sekali :(

Btw ini aku bingung mau dibikin lanjutannya atau cukup sampai disini aja, minta sarannya deh ya, kalo banyak yang pengen lanjutannya mungkin bakal dipertimbangin hehehe ^O^


End file.
